


Falls Prison Blues

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Grunkle Stan Has Issues, He Does Try Though, Huddling For Warmth, Missing Scene, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Mabel shuddered and leaned against the jail cell's wall. "I'm still cold," she murmured."Yeah, yeah, yeah," grumbled Stan. "You've been whining about that since we got here.Stan questions his parenting skills after a caper leads them all into hot water.





	Falls Prison Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "clothes sharing". Takes place shortly after that flashback in _Gobblewonker_.

Nobody told Stan kids were so whiny before. Frankly, it should have been one of the first things he heard about, after Dipper and Mabel's allergies and before their dental history.

"Quit your griping, you two," said Stan. "We're only gonna be here for a couple more hours."

"We're gonna be _in jail_ for a couple more hours!" yelled Dipper. "That's not nothing! That's going in our permanent record, probably!"

Mabel shuddered and leaned against the cell's wall. "I'm still cold," she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," grumbled Stan. "You've been whining about that since we got here. I don't see _why_ , frankly. You've got that sweater, haven't you? That's more than your brother's got, and he's fine."

Dipper looked up, teeth chattering, and gave Stan a glare that could cut through glass.

"Anyway, point is, there's nothing we can do about it, so just shut up and wait 'til it's all over." Stan leaned back and watched Mabel curl up into a tight little ball, rocking back and forth, back and forth. He could hear her whimpering to herself, softly. It was a pretty dramatic change from the bright, cheery girl she was yesterday. Or the day before that. Or the day before _that_. Or...

Suddenly, Stan felt horrible for getting them into this mess.

"Uh, hey." Stan took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Mabel. "There you go. Don't say I never did nothing for you two."

Mabel clung to the jacket tightly. "It's still pretty cold..."

For a moment, Stan considered taking his shirt off and giving that to Mabel as well. He decided against it, since it wouldn't do much better than the jacket, but it still made him feel weird, that there was someone he would literally give up the shirt on his back for. "Listen, you can... uh, sort of scrunch up against me, and... I dunno, maybe snag some body heat that way."

In a flash Mabel tackled Stan, gripping his side tighter than a vise. Dipper huddled next to him as well, sandwiching Stan between two shivering, very cold children.

Nobody told Stan kids were so helpless before. This was gonna be a long summer.


End file.
